Impeachment Inquiry Polls
House Intel Cmte Open Hearings Committee Members As of November 20, 2019, only the House Intelligence Committee has been holding open hearings for the impeachment inquiry. Committee counsel and committee members have been asking questions of ten witnesses. There have been 22 committee members for these hearings, they are in order of questioning: * Rep. Adam Schiff (D CA 28th) * Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd) * Rep. Jim Himes (D CT 4th) * Rep. Mike Conaway (R TX 11th) * Rep. Terri Sewell (D AL 7th) * Rep. Mike Turner (R OH 10th) * Rep. André Carson (D IND 7th) * Rep. Brad Wenstrup (R OH 2nd) * Rep. Jackie Speier (D CA 14th) * Rep. Chris Stewart (R UT 2nd) * Rep. Mike Quigley (D IL 5th) * Rep. Elise Stefanik (R NY 21st) * Rep. Eric Swalwell (D CA 15th) * Rep. Will Hurd (R TX 23rd) * Rep. Joaquin Castro (D TX 20th) * Rep. John Ratcliffe (R TX 4th) * Rep. Denny Heck (D WA 10th) * Rep. Jim Jordan (R OH 4th) * Rep. Peter Welch (D VT 1st) * Rep. Sean Patrick Maloney (D NY 18th) * Rep. Val Demings (D FL 10th) * Rep. Raja Krishnamoorthi (D IL 8th) Impeachment Inquiry Witnesses As of November 20, 2019, ten witnesses have testified before the House Intel Cmte in open hearings. They were, in order of appearance: * Ambassador William Taylor * George Kent * Ambassador Marie Yovanovitch * Jennifer Williams * Lt. Col. Alexander Vindman * Ambassador Kurt Volker * Tim Morrison * Ambassador George Sondland * Lauren Cooper * David Hale * Dr. Fiona Hill * David Holmes How would you rate each of these witnesses? House Committee Open Hearings More hearings were held by the House Judiciary and House Rules Committees. House Judiciary Committee Members Members of the House Judiciary Committee are, in order of questioning: * Rep. Jerry Nadler (D NY 10th) * Rep. Doug Collins (R GA 9th) * Rep. Zoe Lofgren (D CA 19th) * Rep. Jim Sensenbrenner (R WI 5th) * Rep. Sheila Jackson Lee (D TX 18th) * Rep. Steve Chabot (R OH 1st) * Rep. Steve Cohen (D TN 9th) * Rep. Louie Gohmert (R TX 1st) * Rep. Hank Johnson (D GA 4th) * Rep. Jim Jordan (R OH 4th) * Rep. Ted Deutch (D FL 22nd) * Rep. Ken Buck (R CO 4th) * Rep. Karen Bass (D CA 37th) * Rep. John Ratcliffe (R TX 4th) * Rep. Cedric Richmond (D LA 2nd) * Rep. Martha Roby (R AL 2nd) * Rep. Hakeem Jeffries (D NY 8th) * Rep. Matt Gaetz (R FL 1st) * Rep. David Cicilline (D RI 1st) * Rep. Mike Johnson (R LA 4th) * Rep. Eric Swalwell (D CA 15th) * Rep. Andy Biggs (R AZ 5th) * Rep. Ted Lieu (D CA 33th) * Rep. Tom McClintock (R CA 4th) * Rep. Jamie Raskin (D MD 8th) * Rep. Debbie Lesko (R AZ 8th) * Rep. Pramila Jayapal (D WA 7th) * Rep. Guy Reschenthaler (R PA 14th) * Rep. Val Demings (D FL 10th) * Rep. Ben Cline (R VA 6th) * Rep. Lou Correa (D CA 46th) * Rep. Kelly Armstrong (R ND 1st) * Rep. Mary Gay Scanlon (D PA 5th) * Rep. Greg Steube (R FL 17th) * Rep. Sylvia Garcia (D TX 29th) * Rep. Joe Neguse (D CO 2nd) * Rep. Lucy McBath (D GA 6th) * Rep. Greg Stanton (D AZ 9th) * Rep. Madeleine Dean (D PA 4th) * Rep. Debbie Mucarsel-Powell (D FL 26th) * Rep. Veronica Escobar (D TX 16th) House Rules Committee Members Members of the House Rules Committee are, in order of questioning: * Rep. Jim McGovern (D MA 2nd) * Rep. Tom Cole (R OK 4th) * Rep. Alcee Hastings (D FL 20th) * Rep. Rob Woodall (R GA 7th) * Rep. Norma Torres (D CA 35th) * Rep. Michael Burgess (R TX 26th) * Rep. Ed Perlmutter (D CO 7th) * Rep. Debbie Lesko (R AZ 8th) * Rep. Jamie Raskin (D MD 8th) * Rep. Mary Gay Scanlon (D PA 5th) * Rep. Joseph Morelle (D NY 25th) * Rep. Donna Shalala (D FL 27th) * Rep. Mark DeSaulnier (D CA 11st) Impeachment Vote More Polls * click here for other polls